everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
(Colon) D
:D is the fifty-eighth video in the Everyman HYBRID series. It depicts Evan/HABIT torturing Jeff. YouTube Description YUP. HE'S DEAD. (2/2) Transcript video begins with a silent shot of Jeff and Evan behind a kitchen counter. They are wearing the same clothes as in "Episode 6 - Healthy Eating" but this footage is not in the original video. The footage is in greyscale, except for the color blue, as seen in previous videos. Jeff tosses what appears to be an onion to Evan, who fails to catch it. Jeff puts his head on the counter to laugh while Evan smiles at the camera. Cut to black. [The footage resumes behind Jeff, who is sitting in the dark room from "MOVING IN." The door opens, lighting up the room and revealing HABIT, in Evan's body, who pauses for a moment.] HABIT: Can I come in? Jeff: '''Who's behind me? '''HABIT: Not so much of a 'who,' more of a 'what.' And uh, as for what it is, hell I'm not even sure what makes it tick, but it does its job pretty well. You can consider it just a cameraman, okay? slaps the "cameraman" on its shoulder. He kneels down face-to-face with Jeff. HABIT: 'So how're we feeling? Feeling good? Feeling sassy? No? I can understand you being disgruntled, I can understand you being a little bit disappointed, being taken out of the game. You were close to some sort of clue or something I guess? Not really, but you were trying and that's what counts. See, that's what great about you, man. It's also the reason that you're gonna die. ''to a shot of HABIT in darkness, smiling and wrapping chains around his arms and knuckles. The Everymanhybrid theme is playing, though heavily distorted, while someone (probably Jeff) can be heard groaning and gasping in pain. [Cut back to Evan and Jeff] '''HABIT: But, fuck it. 'Cause you're smart. You're clever, yeah. Now, He towards camera fucking hates that. I love it, kind of. But see, you're a thinker. You watch, and you learn. You figure out puzzles and shit. Evan, he's just an animal, he just runs in, he doesn't care what the fuck's going on, he's an idiot. Vinny, he's more of a leader. More of a visionary. Trying to keep everybody moving, keep the ball rolling, keep everybody together, safe. But you, you want to figure it all out. But, that's not all there is to you is there? So I hope you understand that that's why we can't let you live. Jeff: 'Why...why wait 'til now? '''HABIT: '''An excellent question, again, see you're smart and shit, I love it. Why wait 'til now? How many people have you lost? How many ''bodies have we taken from you, mauled, torn apart? A few. More than a few. Doesn't matter. Wounds to the heart, they never heal. That's why we waited. We wanted to pulverize you. Punish you. Wanted to make you all squishy. It was, you could think, His attempt to break you, that stick in the mud. See, He hates that He can't control you. He can control lots of people, don't know if you knew that. Not you, no. Not you, not Steph. Not Corenthal. That's why he punishes them. to Jeff with his hands pinned to the floor. His arms are covered in blood. The same music from earlier is playing. A man can be heard saying part of a word before a hammer or a knife handle slams down on Jeff's fingers. Jeff cries out in pain. An unidentified woman seems to cry out in shock. [Cut back to HABIT and Jeff.] '''HABIT: He takes everything from them. Children, family, friends, pets! Well, that's not really His to the camera again ''department, but still. He can't get to you. Something about you, just fights it. Now, why wait 'til now? You guys are all that's left. Plus I'm real fucking impatient! And now it's my fucking turn! Now it's time to break you for real. ''cut away. Jeff is shirtless, and covered in blood, with a large, bleeding gash on his side. HABIT appears to have him in a headlock. [Cut back to HABIT and Jeff.] Jeff: 'What else do you have to take? ''kneels down and cuts into the floor with his knife. He is staring Jeff in the face. '''HABIT: '''What do you mean? '''Jeff: You said I'm broken. What else do I have? HABIT: You'd be surprised at what I can take from you. People always think that when they're down and out, and when everything's gone from them, that they can fight forever. And that they can die. Whether bloody, or peaceful, doesn't matter. They think that it's all done, they think that's its all over with. You think your heart's dead? Mostly, but not yet. You think your body's broken? You're not even close. But that doesn't matter, does it? 'Cause you figure, "I won't care. Do it. Cut me open, HABIT, gut me like a fish." away. HABIT is kneeling down with his back to the camera, knife in hand, with Jeff's leg to the side. Jeff is lying on his back, completely motionless. HABIT is tugging a knife back and forth, appearing to be cutting his stomach open. [Cut back to HABIT and Jeff.] HABIT: '"Cut off my fingers, chew 'em in front of me. I won't care, won't give a shit. I won't scream, I won't beg, I won't cry." But you will. ''away. Jeff is shirtless and coughing up blood on the floor. [Cut back to HABIT and Jeff.] '''HABIT: They always do. And in that moment, I'll be there. To piss in your wounds, and to burn you alive. You think you're untouchable? Not even God can hide from me. By the way, hat ''I hope you liked your brother's momento. ''pulls Jeff's hat down in a mocking manner. Jeff: Fuck you. HABIT: chuckles. Fuck you, fuck you. Do you even know why you said that? No, no idea? Was it anger? Was it trying to get footing, trying to get leverage in this situation, trying to make me think? See, I've interrogated a lot of people, I've hurt lots of people, tortured a lot of people, I've done lots of terrible fucking things to people. I've had thousands of people, millions, billions across my tables. And you'd be surprised how many do that. [Cut away. Jeff is on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth. He seems to be either spitting up more or trying to say something, but there is only music playing over. He appears to have a black eye.] [Cut back to HABIT and Jeff.] HABIT: One time, I had a guy's legs off, right? Hanging in front of him, and I was making them dance. And he said "Fuck you." He said "Go to Hell, and fuck you." You know why? 'Cause he felt "Got him! There's one punch I can throw, and that's it, a spit in the eye, a curse to the Heavens! Fuck that little bitch!" You know how little it matters? The last curses, the last desperate calls, an insult to me.? When a pig squeals before it's slaughtered, do the butchers care? No. Some of them even relish. So thanks. smiles and taps his knife against the zipper on Jeff's jacket. HABIT: You ready? towards camera 'Cause it's about to get a lot more fun in here! End Notes *This is the second part of MOVING IN. *The title is an emoticon depicting a smiling face. *The music in the torture clips is the "theme" from the first EMH video Introduction. Speculation *The camera is being operated by: **the entity previously referred to in "-.-." ** Slenderman. (HABIT says "it was his attempt to break you" while gesturing toward the camera, and the reflection shows what could possibly be a man in a suit.) This is unlikely due to the figure crouching, and in Next the cameraman turns and looks at Slenderman (but is also possible that there is more than one cameraman) ** Nick, as he was seen working with Evan in "Dead end with a Pulse". ** The Rake. (Unlikely due to the shadow, reflections and walking behavior which doesn't suit the rake) ** the figure seen in Vinny's car in Consensus (whose existence is also speculated) ** An entity previously unknown of until now. ** The TribeTwelve character "Firebrand" who HABIT recently helped. See DEUS EX MACHINA. ** The Voyeur. *Jeff may re-iterate during this cycle, as per the Iteration Theory. *The video description implies that Jeff was killed off camera. **Due to his seemingly corporeal appearance in the TribeTwelve episode "Bridge to Nowhere", this might not be true—the description could have been a way of HABIT messing with the fanbase, as he is wont to do. More likely is the fact that Jeff is in a dark dimension similar to the Candleverse or the Candleverse itself, which allows him to be both dead and present in the video. External Links Video Category:Videos